The present invention relates to a device for cleaning a type-carrier, such as, for example, a type-carrying belt or the like which travels horizontally.
In a printer of the impact type using an ink ribbon, dust or the like from the ink ribbon may be caught among individual typing elements on a type-carrying belt, causing deterioration in printing quality. Therefore, it is necessary to clean the type-carrying belt. There has been proposed a device having a brush which is positioned opposite one of pulleys for driving the type-carrying belt and which is rotated while touching the belt, in order to clean it.
Since the brush touches the type-carrying belt, the brush may be worn out under long use and becomes unable to touch the type-carrying belt, so that the brush's cleaning ability become impaired. To compensate for this deficiency, the brush must be replaced frequently. Further, since the type-carrying belt is between one of the pulleys and the brush, there has been a further problem that the attachment and removal of the type-carrying belt is troublesome, and attaching and detaching workability of the belt is poor. Furthermore, a special arrangement has been required for preventing the one pulley from getting dirty with dust from the ink ribbon or the like, because the brush may touch the outer periphery of the one pulley when the type-carrying belt is removed.